closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Viacom International/Other
1971–1976 vHV8mtsXuSIMlIcbAJc5RA19634.jpg|Black and white version Viacom 1971 Remonochrome.jpg Vlcsnap-211.png Viacom 1971 monochrome 2.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome b.jpg Viacom Enterprises Grey B&W 1971.png vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h09m22s142.png e9357dcdf2e50b83c18cef6804a14b29.png Viacom Enterprises (1971).png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h34m14s226.png 2564417840b61cff9ce4f0e058404b94.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 a.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 b.jpg EcMJUM9Oed3p8BVkHFjXfQ54045.jpg Viacom Pinball (1971) Dark.jpg 23fbdff1b5d2254ce81b2aa431d01519.png Viacom 1970s b.jpg Viacom Pinball 1.jpg 498f90afd56435880a7dc6d7cf67d269.png dd32097a6a9fd9bea9d9caa98942bb15.jpg Viacom1972 a.jpg 48da7dfde2b91f45869398041d211ace.jpg 1310049568bc138d35000d249692307d.png CcuSaXwQPn1PQplRF29StQ10527.png 54b332f4d9a0acdf2b63d97621264c98.jpg Viacom Enterprises “Pinball” (1972) _Original_ (youtubemp4.to).mp4_snapshot_00.042018.03.22_18.32.29.png 24ce410462c96b659b207457b25a394c.jpg 89cd5971f5cd4699f39d5b0244a6b68b.jpg Viacom1971 a.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h16m47s136.png Viacom 1974.jpg Viacom Pinball 2.jpg 1ac71636c64ca06e11c5fb52be9b74f8.png Viacom1971.jpg 56341d8b7b76c2e3261540edefc40976.png Acaa5b2042e1161eaf0480f9965776da.jpg Viacom 1972.jpg Viacom 1973.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-21-07h52m58s207s.png A038725379b95ee00fa81ccc78bddef6.png Viacom Pinball (1975).jpg Viacom Pinball (1976).jpg Viacom Enterprises (1974).png 29bed4faf15eea5696948fc1af3e1289.png Viacom1971.JPG 1c96505eee8155e3e2b3f71fb5322224.png a7651c78b2f12c1137db3f05fd4a4637.png For most variants, the background starts out as black and switches to purple, then 'v' enters. It switches to green as 'ia' enters. Then it switches to red as 'com' enters. Finally, as it zooms out to "A Viacom Presentation" the background turns blue. 1976–1986 Filmed 1976–1985= Viacomons.jpg|Black and white version Baba3164778dd4098b4013e1dd65abbd.jpg 43fa2ed6b32ebc9cd38e837b7a89e474.jpg C79c6eb729b4e0ca27d2bc3979098107.jpg UlOQkaa3tdq5vFPz3HoqEg74355.jpg 8427138187b12749ef09d5cf11f3b2bb.jpg 65b18d02c48bd5076d581fb7bf50e14b.jpg 7f6c736bf913089ff238063c150027d2.jpg 469532473837f1c757591811772e63d1.jpg f06dbcc32fd753ace0a6f089c0553c8c.png da886e5ea0de1117449120963c16cf56.png Viacomenterprises1976bw6.jpg b4e3ce053db2be16af3cad2bfd8b9efb.png 0fca3c3ffab2ade84ee5fc564b2692ca.jpg 59dc8a96887e7414e3f5b215d6b9ddec.png 6748d9efdca75f88d4495a8a8c04893f.png ulOQkaa3tdq5vFPz3HoqEg74355.png c0f06f65db2b6a0977374c5296c72783.jpg ae3a6c287c19ef78d5311f31b6acc9cf.jpg 4e7b544fe2108f1b04e51c1b8232100e.jpg HfZJFkSShpvOhns7VdxKKA68169.jpg TUT4qJriTcvYofLZdO2ukw66431.jpg 0ecc4f5976ce299a7e9c8bc43ed278b3.jpg cdb7bd3accdb38427d1570d8340e0fd2.jpg NC-thdDY8tYR5PdtOY0mRQ69787.jpg Viacom V of Doom Filmed 1970s.jpg Vjacom V of Doom (1976) B&W.png 9a5c0fdf4ab9908bffc9186f2d2090c9.png 89edfde77a94bed7b5f59a9062ade887.png Db469e530dddec1ffd715a2913113865.png B224405d30f06718d55f2e0bdb34fa16.jpg 9cc8c8ddd39cda6e633e165a8bd9f756.jpg 1f2999a6cf252a259853bc65e7f00bcd.jpg Sl60YzLp3ADnTNjM6ekUBw113781.jpg E692c69f6f64a5e54393e3486ea3eeed.jpg 35c79f34ba94d226f4a39c661ef76cb1.jpg ca266496c383f3aa96cb5ee69f43d637.jpg 3b2e762467db806a2eaf3bd8725bce31.png 8eecb86ed3cdbea01a5d6c7954ee0c68.png Viacom B&W Filmed V of Doom 1976.jpg Viacom Filmed V of Doom B&W 1976.jpg 3951f883466ca67ee6b95ec03efafe79.jpg A125ab4585bbbcba154ac4f96ad3d5e5.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h46m16s7.png 7b01f5d2909b43473bcb53aa239b1c98.jpg 7ca9e52c0549cbcf0db90cb51e667281.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-19h51m59s127.png BvO uMf0mZtttmwE0jUd1g72849.jpg Viacom1976ultradark.jpg ViacomEnterprises 1977.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 V of Doom Bottomed.jpg 84f1175d4b91370e1204c79271bd33ac.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W 2.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W.jpg 9f6c792a49093e87e51c73124621cd1d.jpg Pg84Qptx408Eb9FICKJNoQ45536.jpg 766b1b980bbb82e995ff5e71e2611b49.png 352a33ef0e8be910131e5a89860916c3.png f7835011ccde78515af1c57f5660b837.png Kry_5IC4dgpQlxPYc1Va0w11528.png Viacom1976monochrome.jpg 6e111ed64b3eb5ae36f480dbac4e7570.png ViacomVofDoom 1976 BandW.jpg c242578b40c39b6396aa4beeeef62e2a.png 6vnASY1IWsxJYlzsi2UJDg65626.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 B&W Filmed Spliced.jpg 15868c5b5df30f02cbb0ec85fffcb068.jpg 7255f2717e55ac267d3fa0606475cffb.jpg ViacomVofdoom002.png Viacom_Enterprisesse.jpg 449fd94e17e8e765bddb484aea729a27.png ZD26l5O07yUL5eJVTzxB A56827.jpg ViacomSepia1976.jpg 638a4cae20952fe146fce9e963fc8e0e.jpg E07d211a7df5ffbe42949ccd512c570f.jpg 38d6574e5360ba2de7662e4760d2b762.jpg A279650143f5c0033936213a9ebde7bb.jpg Ee75c66c98250e72ea176a803dc8a21d.jpg A7b00e5b8dac85d41cd33a4b96cd4e89.png 2bd22bd5e6b9fd2a6a231b5cafc984d5.jpg Viacom EnterprisesV of Doom& _Damaged.png 3fae68b1aa349a2e4cede2f52ca5cd18.jpg eb3f64b37d885be8e0f34c36581de0ec.png|1977 Vinegar Syndrome Viacom Enterprises (1976).jpg|Another 1976 color version E339289cb8382451e0ad5275a3f9bf08.jpg 4ac9a7457aa042bb364a2cbf2337152c.png 3580f3d7eade7b4221fa338a056399a3.jpg 3907220b0b040f86ab9c5a21f24b6001.jpg Viacom International 1976 a.jpg h-YKKdI7hnEPXbMN1hot4A61459.png pHCpQrf2ZYWTLW6Po03nSg157099.jpg 23933b987bb7a7693c694aa37874901e.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1977 Earlier colour.png ViacomofDoomBlue1976.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 a.jpg Viacom V of Doom (color filmed).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1976) (2).jpg sLlNW2BNDz8B8X1DS3KbwA65046.jpg 9e218d5f28953f50c1de7ba81ed4172d.jpg ixjB3XYf9jDC_cNn6e6_Hw15896.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h04m34s246.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h22m29s72.png Ce8ec6804d52607231c28134153c03b0.jpg E12NdwXFv5l8gIKWclFcXw555543.jpg Nhf7OHbFL2YvQDvs-Qr9VA60237.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-21h21m14s247.png ztypR69he7Kb5T38o48llg54972.jpg|1976 color version Cbef827eaf102aed457abacf624bf38f.jpg Viacom (1976 C).jpg fe2316f47b44832e0ed4a9c1beb9f00c.png Viacom V of Doom Enterprises (1977).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1976) G.jpg Bcb98db82ff18ea7a845542c30537ff1.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h54m38s163.png amS4fO6T_6qk-_XUIKGoPg62224.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1978).jpg d2427584f751e0f6d87f130dc9598f57.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979) (2).jpg Viacom 1979 b.jpg B4cd2f8e86d616249874a503fc7366bd.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1977).png Viacom_V_of_Doom_Filmed_1978.jpg 77139ec2b0a940260fc6d5bc4be18ce0.jpg 6d34e694018a89f74c4bf6ca730ee3db.jpg faf1f4ab098b7a27ebd679f39591c2e6.png 1d7d7a296ae30fb0e16bc5c4f26525a4.png 9ea1ddf44010dcfb9268054a792465a1.jpg c54935a17159f4d6ef4874a07a02a521.png dd05948ba79669167d544a63b62b3f81.png Viacomsix.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979 1981).jpg ce53537ae47db178b4d388e63f630224.jpg Viacom V of Doom.mp4_snapshot_00.04_2018.03.22_18.25.11.png Viacom V of Doom.mp4_snapshot_00.04_2018.03.22_18.25.17.png 2bd37f6a8cf7982f3e3a6288ad928816.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1981 2).jpg Viacom 1981 spliced b.jpg F622d1db82754babb465bc40f1c1cee1.jpg Viacom Enterprises V of Doom (1977).jpg V of doom.PNG b2cdd0915ee01bee1f3ae7b586100dc0.jpg b40c937ca04e07c916cd7cb56f74b40b.jpg Viacom_Enterprises (1978).png B51dc0dc222bfae7279602c590ed535d.jpg 26e6274916357744aed100bcf79ed557.jpg 34ea693bc46c758ad12ef5a8ef18e17f.jpg Dc7143f66f7668bbc7f08d76236d3c14.jpg Viacom (1979).png Viacom Enterprises 1981.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981 2).jpg Viacom1982sd.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1982).jpg D21a67a7ef8fa93cf48ef24985dcb5c7.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-07h29m48s46.png Viacom Enterprises (1981, Greeny variant).jpg 4d32e1b96bc7d045cbb0fd15be587d66.png 292ac139c532643e64e7020577461294.jpg Viacom1979vofdoomgreen2.png viacomvofdoomfilmedimage10.png 0483ea8a97d4dcee8cd35763b437ff92.png 7454e8544c949844942ec80a024fe1f7.png fb814122c31489af2c1bd67328f043f0.jpg |-| Videotaped 1978–1986= TWPW23f-GE5EE OUAwhkUg42060.jpg|Black and white version 2b5ee430715d1c07260484d280310751.png 7515ca3d5e8fb03c86c13f85af876e42.png Viacom Enterprises (Videotaped 1978).png Viacom1979 a.jpg|Blue version C48ee842f59ac72ffd7b105dcd3c2624.png Viacom (1977 C) 7.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 8.jpg 4130b9d5075cdf01384d841ed57211f8.png|Dark version 500792137799e497fcf3f7e981dd6184.png 4a7a2d9b5a00164914d3896a2626d8c4.png 86a004c7e54645579a87c00733b898cb.png f2ea78367ddc48782f0b084a6ca2dafc.png Viacom1978.jpg|Lavender version M97 160918 135312 00107.jpg e96a6c91a7889bf73851b8b0ef597ac3.png Via76va.jpg 9e195a195f67ec3541bc0fdadeab61c8.jpg Viacom1979warpspeed.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 3.jpg C2a41ebcccd9e1c4de115f1c34e02c9d.png 9733dc9e8d8dc37c9333aaed9ecd7875.png Viacom (1977 C) 1.jpg Viacomvofdoomvideotaped1979brighter2 (2).png Viacom (1977 C) 4.jpg 28f63d6a76541dcdbe32b45a65f08cea.jpg e8f0ca0c2a52fb3e1f7887542b49c6f6.png ViacomVofDoom1979Green.jpg|Turquoise version 5CRaE1dRusiK64ywhDsq1w135518.png Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg|Orange version 2b0034e970645a20f48d7dedd367933c.jpg 7be3fed1b3563b5f84f382dd2ea19e3e.png|1986 pink version 573f5ffe90e91aacb661c53679c19252.png 3b7481e9c7f3737592bef5e9761136d8.jpg A Viacom Presentation (Lime Videotaped).jpg|Lime version Viacom_V_of_Doom_Brown_Version.jpg|Brown version Viacom V of Doom multicolor widescreen (2011-2012) HD.jpg|1986 Pink version and Widescreen version Viacom V of Doom Widescreen Version.jpg|Widescreen version ViacomWPIXZ.jpg|The "V of Moon" There are unconfirmed variants of a pink background V of Doom and one that contains flashing colours. |-| Network Television 1979–1985= Viacom_Productions_(1979).png aZ4f5MnuPlInUYx6JHOa8g19069.jpg Viacom Productions 1979.jpg Viacomlogo.jpg Viacom_Productions_(1979) (Dark).png Viacom Productions (1979).jpg Viacom Blue 1978.jpg Viacom Productions (1980).jpg Fe52645abfeb8fe111a167a04fbd29d8.png Viacom Productions (1983).png Ciacom.jpg Viacom Productions (1980) b.jpg Viaocom.jpg 0cdd0a9f3b9411460d1927dee898c631.jpg Viacom_Productions_(1979) (Dark) (B&W).png|Black and white version Viacom Productions.jpg Viacom Productions mirror.jpg Viacom Television Network UBER DARK 1984.jpg 1f5cba610136d19b7448597743e8b9e6.jpg In this variant, either the "V" together with "Viacom" zooms in towards the viewer, or they slide in from opposite sides of the screen. 1981 Viacomlogo1981.jpg|Opening variant Viacomlogo1981a.jpg|Closing variant 1985–1987 Viacom Productions 1985.png Viacom 1985.jpg c7b1efa9ddd04750ce85b6d3fcdc139f.jpg 3b89a179a3038bd58380a6ebdfaf33f7.jpg 82e5e4b49652bcb877071a15c6e4c0e9.png|''Really Weird Tales'' variant (1987) 1986 Viacomlogo1986.jpeg|''Honeymooners Reunion'' (1986) 1986–1990 Viacom V of Steel.png 57b02677dde406192a78ca63727aad18.jpg Viacom old logo.jpg 498461b28ee96b0bd9634f70e0cc442d.png Viacom old logo2.jpg 70d738cc89a080f4641a4660cbf78847.jpg 02909b200dfae141d19e5cba781df751.jpg 90594f773888349824fbd4cf4e7dcc52.jpg 94008dc5e52e160b439cabfb29990925.jpg f515c64b3fee428f8d91565566b31b2a.png Da17aa763e153108e29f3affad982977.jpg 69df62681c3f8b18bab2a31c2dc2c36d.png f9e0e914749c4e1b2ab1bd9074019588.png Viacom V of Steel Stretched.png Viacom V of Steel (1986).jpg 3d83503df50269df03c62cabcb002976.jpg A79b4792ab3db50c79f80f9bdc825598.jpg afbf1a4679ab586ad9ecb9b7d4f0e954.png d3d81e11dfa1a13a66491dda37c7d7c1.png This is nicknamed the "V of Steel". It has variations, including a warp-speed variant, but not to the extent of the previous logo. 1990–2000 The following logos below had the name read by the late Don LaFontaine. 1990–1998 Viacom Wigga Wigga.png 6066d62fe67b4b08cf84d9da330872ef.jpg Viacom 1990 1991.jpg Viacom 1990 1993.jpg 0f1e4d392165876e6303bad9dbf35dbe.png Viacomenterprises1990.png Viacom International.jpg a4ce9d6971aedb1ef8388930133908dc.jpg Viacom Wigga Wigga 2.png a0f9f34956d6702ba8810db681858e69.png Viacom (1990).png Viacom1990c.png Viacom 1990 e.jpg 862b4c6e44426ee70ce72a0b6ca0bbf1.jpg b14c6127acb69885958f49b67d0a8f30.jpg 4a68b05f0116cab6c71fea72684d3e82.jpg Bf1d0f2928ddabbbd9955097f4544cdc.jpg 836f1d012f0a271fff51284f6c02ae8f.jpg 8edb93bc3a1aff213676134c2b7014e1.jpg 5m60EPdVdPI0EoGzBXF8 g9167.jpg 16e19a87b840d341550099b0bcccafb6.jpg Viacom.jpg|Brighter version A677a4aefc7421d6c97ffdd2048b671c.png 11a1069042c683e17328faa5b0a7ace8.jpg Viacom1990brighter 2.png ccc0ac2ff8eef17369523f266b092ae6.jpg b14ce243279e30b82e83c1a27ec4296c.png b4b3a6cd1d3a903771f649fd8e9f1c55.jpg|Boxed version 59346644739c10a0b2519db13670d0e7.jpg 7678a1ba1bd6a5382cf5a43a36a070f2.jpg Viacomwiggawigga1990b.png 13174ff78ea96af0a285f869f610463d.png 34f17b48df9617790f0244f1cef1323a.png Viacom1990 st.png b18bce28bdbae10b51eb5a7a4c3584ae.png ba39111a033a4b9fdae60bb4f23198eb.png 14515bf32899da5cd08a1a32e312f77f.jpg|Squished version b81146fd0d3b4263fb65fc7a7dd35e4e.jpg Viacom Wigga Wigga B&W.png|Black and white version 17b6613b505c19d09f53e14f65281686.jpg fa247596a0427c10fd0b8dd5046f6f14.png This logo stopped being used by Viacom Enterprises when it was folded into Paramount Domestic Television in 1995, but it continued to be used by Viacom Productions until 1998. 1998–2000 Viacomproductions2002r.png Viacom 1998.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-10h31m06s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-10h27m53s143.png Viacomproductions2002r (3).png Viacomproductions2002r (2).png|Black and white version 45e429ea94f406863146d5f3d13acb14.jpg|Version with a byline reading "Viacom Productions Inc. Exclusive Distributor" 1999–2004 Viacomlogo2002.jpg Viacomproductions2000d.png cada32a7da78b863ff47c6873416b491.jpg|This logo does not move in video, but the background is not doing to animate, Anyway, this logo is unanimated, Viacom_1.png 9633f40e763f8610b61d79fb7e05a982.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-27-22h17m42s1.png 425005d4a90f49f9e3a7129c9e86db9d.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-27-22h17m42s1 (2).png Viacom_(2001).png Viacom Productions 2003 16 9.png 4f224ff529f1c3c2c09f26cf13aed1bd.png Final logo of Viacom Productions, which was folded into Paramount Television in 2004. 2017–present In-credit version 1971–1976 14c4f20bdb75b8664420c62bfbf59362.jpg E88f27878db0837aa765082eaf7d2630.jpg In-credit text d418c8c6be9bb7b9e0dd940bc0e0cf1e.png IPcO8brofPslQ5eEgmVMPA67440.jpg 51a70660e05ef6915b5547626098975b.jpg VrEweM_y_LrcYBfXnfbRHQ76931.jpg vvmaTj5nzHjDWhBeLjfjgg79668.jpg 574827d6afe5f9dc3397cd90e0422b20.jpg a055061121e9bcb3257d5cab5d209082.jpg f57ced7167593fc555235622e88f8db6.jpg g_DpGKuVZh00aQ1Gpxd3vg104620.jpg AaxfciFrCtmBquPJFmJiOQ116709.jpg 09b547590e5fd99386583e754d82b434.jpg 8d94c4a247f1a8070fee71b2317df4af.jpg a39af25cab538376d3ce7895252b3ed0.png Videos Misc= Viacom Logo History Viacom Logo History *UPDATE* |-| 1971–1976= Viacom "Pinball" Logo (1971-1976) Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) B&W Version Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 1 DFE Films-Viacom (1972) Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 2 Viacom (Variant 1) Viacom "Pinball" Logo (1974) |-| 1976–1986= Viacom (Variant 2) Viacom B&W "V of Doom" With Pinball Music (1976) Viacom B&W "V of Pinball" (1976) Viacom "V of Pinball" (1976) Viacom (Variant 3) Film-O-Vision Viacom V of Doom (Fast Music-1976) Viacom "V of Doom" (1976) *Warped* Viacom "V of Doom" (1976) *Odd Low Toned Version* Viacom Enterprises B&W logo (1976) Viacom Enterprises B&W alt. logo (1976) Viacom 'V of Doom" Ultra Dark Variant (1976) (RECREATION) Original Vinegar Syndrome Viacom "V of Doom" Tomorrow Entertainment-Viacom V of Doom (1982) Viacom (Variant 5) Viacom (Variant 7) Viacom Enterprises (1976) - Silent (Tape Malfunction) Hawaii Five-O Closing (1972)-Viacom "V of Doom" *Silent* (1978) Released by TCF-Viacom "V of Doom" (1972) Viacom "V Of Doom" In Film-O-Vision "Green Variant" Viacom (1977) Rare Viacom "V of Doom" (1978) Viacom V Of Doom Logo in "Film O Vision" Gunsmoke Closing (1970) Viacom "V of Doom" (1978) Viacom Logo (1970's) Viacom "V of Doom" Filmed PAL Pitched (1976) Filmation-Viacom (1979) Viacom, the Videotaped "V of Doom" Viacom Videotaped V Of Doom Logo (1978) "Variant" Viacom Enterprises logo (1978) Viacom The Alternative V Of Doom (1978) Viacom (Variant 10) Viacom Enterprises warp speed logo (1979) Viacom (Variant 9) HYPER RARE PINK VIACOM V OF DOOM (1986) (From The Andy Griffith Show) Viacom "V of Doom" Videotaped Warp Speed (You Don't Say! Variant) Viacom Productions (1979) Viacom Paramount (1980) Michael Sloan Productions IAW Viacom |-| 1986–1991= Viacom V Of Steel Logo "Standard Version" Viacom Enterprises logo (1986) Viacom "V Of Steel" Logo "Long Version" (1986) Viacom Enterprises extended logo (1986) Hatos-Hall - Viacom Enterprises (1987) Viacom Productions sped up logo (1989) Viacom warp speed "V of Steel" logo Viacom Productions warp speed logo (1986) Alexander and Ilya Salkind Productions Viacom (1989) Viacom Productions warp speed logo (1986 - high tone) Viacom Enterprises extended warp speed logo (1988) Bing Crosby Productions (1965) Viacom "V of Steel" *4 Wipes Warp Speed* (1986) Viacom logo (1987) Viacom The Ultra Warp Speed "V of Steel" Logo DiC-Viacom (1989) Dic Viacom DiC-Viacom (1989)-0 |-| 1990–2000= Viacom International logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo "Long Version" Viacom Wigga Wigga (HQ) Perry Mason Closing (1964) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (1990) Viacom Wigga Wigga Logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (1990's) -HIGH QUALITY- Perry Mason Closing (1957) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (Full Variant) (1990-2000) Bing Crosby Productions (1965) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (1990) *Viacom Pinball Plaster* Viacom "Wigga Wigga Logo" Standard Version Viacom Standard "Wigga Wigga" Without Voice Over Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Short Version Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (Short) (1990-2000) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo Sped up Audio Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998)-0 Viacom Productions (1998-1999) w 1999-2004 music *Improved Version* *Extremely Rare* Viacom Logo - 1998 with 1999 music |-| 1999–2004= Viacom Productions Logo (1999) Hartbreak Films Viacom Productions Viacom Productions logo (2004) Rosemont Productions - Magna Global Entertainment - Viacom Productions - Paramount (2004)-0 |-| 2017–present= Millar Gough Ink Farah Films Raygun One Sonar Entertainment Viacom (2017)